


一點都不地獄的地獄廚房

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: Hell's Kitchen背景   鐵神秘   複合炮





	一點都不地獄的地獄廚房

「It's Fucking Raw！！！！！」愤怒的将盘子摔在桌上主厨托尼走回点餐台，走到一半的时候又转了身抓住负责鱼类烹调的昆汀的领子「我告诉你你这次要是再做不好，你们全都他妈的给我滚出这个厨房。听见没有！」

昆汀满脸通红的点了头，托尼这才放开他的领子让他回到工作台上继续煎他的扇贝。

对面负责烹调肉类的彼得此时小声的安慰他「贝克先生你别放弃，只要我们努力的完成晚宴我们就不用踢人出去，加油啊！」

昆汀勉强的对他挤出一个微笑，将重新煎好的扇贝起锅放到盘子里「扇贝好了，古德曼小心背后。」

「主厨这边是扇贝。」将扇贝放在盘子旁边，昆汀一边注意着出餐台的方向一边走回工作台继续烹调三文鱼。

此刻队里所有的人的注意力几乎都在那盘正在被托尼检查的扇贝上，托尼放下手中的汤匙拿起盘子叫他们整队的人过去。

「各位，这是我见过煎的最完美的扇贝。」托尼开心的称赞着拉过昆汀拍着他的肩膀，脸上写着的全都是骄傲「继续抱持这个样子可以吗？」

昆汀点点头「可以。」他说到。

托尼略有不满的皱起眉头，他看着昆汀「再大声一点！你究竟可不可以？」

「可以！」昆汀大吼了出来，他看见托尼脸上终于露出了满意的笑容。

「好了。现在，全都给我滚回去你们的工作台继续工作。」托尼手一挥他们全部都急匆匆的赶回工作台继续烹调食物。

从副厨哈皮手中接过他刚刚煎的三文鱼，稍微的确认一下熟度后昆汀就将三文鱼起锅放到铁盘上端过去给正在摆盘的托尼。

虽然昆汀做出了鱼皮酥脆、熟度正好可以说是非常标准且完美的三文鱼，可是做三文鱼配菜的秃鹫却忘了放盐。

发现这件事的托尼气得直接将秃鹫轰出厨房。

「你他妈的把没放调味料的配菜就给我端上来？而且这菜还是半生不熟的！你自己给我过来摸一摸这个芦笋！」托尼在秃鹫摸完那冷冰冰的芦笋时，将盘子里的芦笋拿起重重的往他身上丢去，接着指着工作台后面的门「我真替你感到丢脸，去你妈的行政主厨，烂透了。你现在给我滚回宿舍打包你自己的行李，马上、立刻给我滚回家！」

秃鹫什么话都不敢说满脸愤恨的走出厨房，在关门的时候将门重重的甩上，手脚迅速的收拾好自己的行李，他拿着行李沿着工作台一路走出去，经过出餐台时对着托尼比了一个中指。

「Go fuck yourself Tony Stank.」狠狠的丢下这句后秃鹫快乐的哼着小曲走出大门「谢天谢地老子终于不用再忍受你这个自以为是的主厨了！」

“磅”的一声巨响，餐厅的不锈钢大门微微的晃动了几下。

所有在餐厅里的人，不论是正在工作台烹饪的厨师也好，或是在上菜的服务员也好，又或是正在享用料理的客人们也好。在场的所有人他们发誓，这么多季的Hail Kitchen 这种情况还是第一次见。

那么多季以来第一次在烹饪过程中就有一个厨师被轰走，被轰走就算了他还没从后门离开而是选择从工作台的门口出来，还十分嚣张的对着主厨托尼比了个中指骂了他泄愤之后才走出大门。

「哦喔。」彼得望向出餐台小小声的说着「看看主厨脸上的表情，那铁青色的样子感觉不大好。」

话语刚落托尼的声音就从出餐台那边响起。

「彼得，你换到配菜位置。」托尼点了点队伍里剩下的人数，还有五个人，他将彼得调去配菜台，接着看向刚做好前菜的班纳「班纳你过去昆汀的位置，昆汀你去补上刚刚彼得的位置。」

彼得身旁正在烹调纽约牛排的奈德空出一只手轻拍了几下他的肩膀祝他好运。全队的人大部分都知道彼得对于烹调鱼和肉有着绝佳的天赋，但是只有奈德知道，彼得对于烹饪配菜的表现可以说是非常的不稳定。

不稳定的原因，大概是就算彼得没处理好蔬菜类配菜的外貌看起来都很正常，言简意赅的说，大概就是中看不中吃的意思。

总而言之彼得硬着头皮站上配菜台开始烹调配菜了。

当彼得将他第一盘烹调好的芦笋端上去出餐台时，他紧张的心都快从胸口跳了出来，他一直盯着托尼手上的动作，一直祈祷着自己的芦笋没有问题能够顺利的过关。

当他看见托尼将芦笋一一的摆放在盘子里时，他终于放下了心里的重担，拿起油锅里炸的金黄酥脆的薯条，他跟在正在出菜的奈德身后递上纽约牛排的配菜。

托尼仔细的检查手里牛排的熟度，装盘淋酱一气呵成接着将盘子放上托盘，他转过身对奈德和彼得笑了一下「做的好奈德、彼得。」

站在他后方不远处的彼得和奈德互相击掌，工作台上的其他伙伴也都笑着看他们两个的互动。

总而言之，这大概算是一场还满顺利的晚宴就是了，虽然中间出了这么夸张的一件事但好险他们还是完成了晚宴。

昆汀笑着望向那个穿着主厨袍的男人。

等大家都回到宿舍里时，他没有加入男人们的狂欢，他走回自己的房间。

当他洗好澡出来躺在床上准备闭眼歇息时，房间里突然响起了另一个人的声音。

「我是真的没想到你会来参加这个比赛。」

昆汀眼皮连抬都没有抬，但他心里很清楚和他说话的人究竟是谁。

「就像我也没有想到你会突然闯进我的房间。」

温暖带着厚茧的手掌扶上了他的额头，昆汀轻喘了一下睁开双眼看着那个未经允许就坐上他床铺的男人，他伸手回握住那在他脸上肆意抚摸的手。

「我想你了昆汀。」男人转个身压在他身上，潮湿且带着一丝诱惑的嗓音在昆汀的脖颈处响起。

说实话他有点受不了有人一边埋在他脖子一边对着他敏感的肌肤吹气或是说话，昆汀奋力的挣扎甚至还伸出手想把托尼的头抬起，结果托尼反而压他压的更加大力双手扣住了他的手腕不让他动。

「什么想我了？明明就只是想我的身体。」昆汀咬牙说着。

「别这样我亲爱的昆汀。」托尼抬起头吻上了他的唇瓣，一下又一下的像是蜻蜓点水般的轻吻着「看在我们以前那些美好的时光，别那么坦白的把所有话都说出来。」

「哦？」昆汀挑眉看着压在他上头的托尼突然笑了起来，他故意摆动自己的腰肢，藉着肢体的摩擦勾起托尼的欲望「其实我不是很在乎那些，说实话跟你分手之后我实在是憋太久了。」

昆汀伸出舌头舔了一下自己的嘴唇，水亮的唇瓣看在托尼的眼里简直像是这世界上最诱人的玫瑰一样待人采撷。

「主厨，你愿意潜规则我吗？」粉嫩的唇瓣一张一合的，无声的言语一下又一下的撞击在托尼的心上，上帝啊托尼在心里感叹着，不上他自己真的就不是真男人。

「我得先告诉你一件事。」托尼一只手摸着他的喉结另一只手慢慢的解开他睡衣上的扣子，扒开他的衣服后伸手进去玩弄他早已挺立许久的乳粒「这边的隔音设备不是很好。」

「所以等一会请不要叫的太大声。」

「那也要看你有没有干的足以让我叫出来再说吧！说实话你要是跟我分手一年你的性能力就不行了我可是会很失望的。」昆汀挑衅的揉了一下托尼的裤裆，手指灵巧且迅速的解开拉链掏出那根他曾经天天感受的器物「嗨小托尼，好久不见啊！」

轻轻的弹了一下那根肉柱的顶端，接着昆汀惊喘了一声，他抬起眼看着托尼，他刚刚重重的拧了下他的乳粒。

「你这个睚眦必报的臭男人。」昆汀不满的说「我就轻轻的弹一下你就拧我，你算什么男人？」

「是能上你的男人。」托尼开心的说着，双手转移阵地大力的摁住昆汀那在睡裤中半勃起的性器，拉下昆汀的裤子伸手进去玩弄他那两粒卵蛋，他一边玩着囊袋一边揉着昆汀的会阴。

「哦干！操你的托尼史塔克！」柔嫩且敏感的会阴处被刺激着，两个囊袋被玩弄着，昆汀全身上下开始泛起了兴奋的潮红，不断的粗喘着气时不时的骂个一两声托尼。

「你别玩了！」昆汀伸手将托尼的头压向自己，对着他咬牙切齿的低吼「你是不是不行了所以才开始搞这些奇奇怪怪的花样？」

「你快直接给老子直接上啊！」

「还在惩罚呢，哪有这么快就让你爽的事？」

昆汀有点不敢相信自己的耳朵。

「Exm？？？惩罚？？？」

昆汀开始挣扎起来，他试图把托尼掀翻甩到地上，他现在只想胖揍他面前这个笑的诡异的男人一顿。

「我他妈只是想跟你打一炮，我一点都不想跟你玩那什么惩罚游戏！去你妈的托尼史塔克！从我身上滚开！我不干了！」

在他就快要成功的把自己的腿从托尼身下抽起，就快要达成他踢托尼的目标的二分之一进度时，托尼的指头狠狠的插入了他的后穴。

「呜！」昆汀发出了一声不知道究竟是哀鸣或是舒爽的叫声，他的腿此刻软绵的像个豆腐一样，托尼将他翻了个身固定住他的双腿，继续专注的逗弄着那饥渴无比的小穴。

「还要不要干？嗯？你好好的回答我，你还要不要干？」托尼的手指勾弄着柔嫩的肠壁，他的指尖被敏感的菊穴吸吮着，他使劲的摁开试图勾引他久留的软肉往更深处前进着。

当他摁过其中一处肠壁时昆汀突然开始猛力的挣扎着，他知道他摁到了他的前列腺，那个脆弱又敏感的地方。

托尼一把拉起昆汀的头发逼着他看向自己「我再问你最后一次，还要不要干？如果不要我就走了接着让你自己处理。」

枕头里传来了几声听不清的话语。

托尼将自己的动作停下。

「你想要的话你得大声的说出来。」

昆汀猛力的从枕头里抬起头，扭头看向对他笑的一脸宠溺的托尼「干我！我求你干我！妈的你动作快一点好不好！磨磨唧唧的像个娘们似的是怎么一回事？」

含着泪光的眼眸看起来楚楚可怜，托尼俯上前轻吻了一下他的眼皮，正当昆汀又要开口继续催托尼的时候托尼重重的挺入。

「嗯哼。」昆汀咬紧牙关不想发出任何的叫声。

「放松你的屁股，你夹的太紧了。」清脆的声响响起，昆汀的臀瓣被托尼拍打着，柔嫩的肌肤上甚至出现了红印，托尼开心的继续掐着昆汀的臀瓣试图在上面留下更多的印记。

后穴久违的被填满，饥渴许久的肠道开始吸吮着许久不见的肉棒，试图从里面吸出能喂饱它的汁液，这种舒服的能让他一瞬间就失去自我的感觉让昆汀无暇去注意托尼究竟说了些什么。

托尼也不是很在意昆汀有没有回答他。

毕竟大家都知道的，在性爱的过程中对方要是没有说话下面却不断的一吸一缩的话，正代表着他沉浸在性的世界里无法自拔。他很高兴一年过去了昆汀还是这么的喜爱他的肉棒，这对前花花公子而言这是对他性能力的最大的肯定。

他感受着昆汀的高热和紧窒，感受着骚浪的内壁对他的勾引，他用力的操着身下的男人，听着他从枕头里漏出的呜咽声，一下又一下的把底下的男人操成一团软泥。

昆汀不停的流着眼泪嘴里不断的闷哼着，感受着身后的男人猛烈的冲刺，每一下都能顶到他最敏感的点，引起自己一次又一次的颤抖，哦天啊昆汀浑身战栗了起来脚指不住的蜷缩着，他张着嘴双眼翻白在无声中到达了高潮。

托尼将高潮后的昆汀反回正面，穴内的肉柱并没有拔出，这又让刚高潮结束的昆汀又到了一个小高潮，托尼俯身吻住他因为刺激变成鲜艳红色的双唇。

囊袋不断的撞击着柔嫩的会阴，越来越快、越来越重的抽插。在猛力的一顶之后昆汀又被迫跟着托尼一起到了高潮，在强劲的热流冲击下昆汀无法再控制自己的面部表情，他的眼泪和口水全都混成一团，喘气胸腔剧烈的起伏不断的大口喘气。

「托尼......史塔克，你他妈......就是个烂人......」昆汀抬起自己软绵略微无力的手臂遮住自己的眼眸。

「是是，我就是个烂人。」托尼拉起了昆汀的手臂温柔的吻去他眼角的泪珠，从一旁的床头柜拿起纸巾仔细的擦去昆汀脸上糊的不知道究竟是什么东西的液体「主厨不想潜规则你，我亲爱的厨师。」

「我现在只想把你给踢出比赛。」

昆汀睁大眼睛试图起身痛骂托尼一顿。

「嘿嘘，别着急，你听我说完。」托尼伸出手指抵住昆汀的唇瓣把他压回枕头上。「我只想让你当我的大厨，其他人想都别想让你去给他们煮饭。」

「能让你动手煮饭的只有我。」

昆汀红了眼眶抓住托尼的脖子狠狠的亲了上去，哦是可能有一些磕碰到的血腥味没错，但是那又怎么样？昆汀满不在乎的想着，反正老子跟老子的男朋友打了一炮之后就复合了。

没有什么事情是打一炮不能解决的。

如果有？那就多打几炮满足对方就好了。

/

【早一点的时候】

哈皮：主厨让我过来通知各位，他今天晚上要招待剩下的选手，让你们今晚去拉斯维加斯的星级酒店住一晚。

古德曼：喔耶这实在是太棒了！

奈德兴奋的戳了戳隔壁一言不发的彼得。

奈德：嘿兄弟你不开心吗？

彼得：没，我只是在想为什么贝克先生没跟我们一起去。你不觉得很奇怪吗？上车之后一直到我们进了酒店我们都没看到贝克先生，这感觉不大对劲。

班纳：刚刚昆汀跟我说他有一点不舒服，可能是被送去医院挂水了吧？毕竟刚刚我摸他额头的时候烫的就像块铁板一样。

【班纳表示：找人帮忙复合？布鲁斯班纳！】

**Author's Note:**

> 最近心情不是很好，但狗蛋的地獄廚房看的是真的很舒壓，滿腦子都是狗蛋魔性的RAWWWWW吼聲。
> 
> 文中是故意把Hell拼成Hail的，雖然說是借用了Hell's Kitchen的設定，但為了區別不同還是特地改了一下名字。
> 
> 同人文中沒有哪對的問題是不能用打炮解決的。
> 
> 如果有肯定是因為炮打的不夠多、性生活不夠和諧才分開的(暴言


End file.
